Fractured Reality
by Totoromo
Summary: AU. Nnoitra as temporary master of the universe? What could possibly go wrong? Quantum mechanics/Many-Worlds/Multiverse. NnoixIchi, past GrimxIchi mentioned other people liking Ichigo, but Ichigo will only like/be with Nnoitra . Yaoi.
1. Angel?

**Title:** Fractured Reality

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M. Language, violence, sexual situations, sex. Lemon.

**Description: **Nnoitra as temporary master of the universe? What could possibly go wrong? Quantum mechanics/Many-Worlds Interpretation/Multiverse. NnoitraxIchigo, past GrimmjowxIchigo mentioned (other one sided people liking Ichigo, but Ichigo will only like/be with Nnoitra). Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

_A/N: So this has been kicking around in my brain for awhile. When I get stuck on another story sometimes it helps to work on something else. This leads to having too many stories I'm working on, but sometimes I can't help myself. I have two unfinished chapters for other fics just lingering for some reason._

**Many-worlds:** MWI views reality as a many-branched tree (as opposed to one coherent forward moving time line), wherein every possible quantum outcome is realized. There is a huge number (infinite?) number of universes, and everything that could have possibly happened in the past, but didn't, has occurred in the past of some other universe or universes.

I'm going to be mucking around with observer effect/Heisenberg's uncertainty principle etc., in a fictional way. If you want to know how these theories are actually supposed to work in real life, I suggest looking it up because I'm not really going to be super accurate to the theories.

By the way, this story is not going to be sciencey really, I just included the above facts if you were actually curious.

Also, I find it annoying to write in dialect. We all know Nnoitra speaks casually, I'm not going to make EVERY "you" "ya" etc, although I might include it occasionally.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel?<strong>

_Warning: Lemon at the end of this chapter_

"Hey, Tesla!" Nnoitra practically yelled. He smiled at the smaller man in front of him, liking how high he had jumped. "Did I startle ya?"

"I...wasn't expecting you," Tesla admitted, looking a little wide eyed.

"Anyways Tesla, I'm taking over. You can go back for awhile," Nnoitra said.

"Do I have to?" The blonde asked him.

"What? You like this world?" Nnoitra said, almost laughing.

"I like...some of the people of this world..." Tesla explained.

"Ah well, the whole universe is likely to collapse now that I'm here anyways," Nnoitra replied.

"It's really going to be the new focal point?"

"Yup. I didn't really want to go, which is why I sent you, but then I got yelled at so I guess I gotta be here anyways," Nnoitra said, looking at the park they were in with slight distaste. It was too idyllic.

Tesla paused.

"What are ya waiting for?" Nnoitra looked over at his subordinate with annoyance.

"Nothing, Master Nnoitra," Tesla said, opening a gargantua and leaving the realm.

Nnoitra stretched his long lean frame, but cursed as he felt his clothes restrict him. The button down white shirt isn't bad, it's just these damn form fitting black jeans, Nnoitra thought with annoyance. At least it's not a dress, he reminded himself. I don't know, he reconsidered, at least the dress was comfortable. It just took awhile to get used to the weird sex reversal thing on that world. I wonder how the hell that happened anyways?

Maybe I should've asked what the guy looked like first, Nnoitra thought, scanning the town he was in. He blinked as he saw someone running towards him, along the dirt jogging track that went around the park. Ah, it looks like Tesla was here to keep an eye on him, unless I'm just that lucky.

There was no mistaking the boy's aura. He was definitely on his way to becoming an espada.

Cute too, Nnoitra thought deviously. This might be more fun than I thought. As the boy got closer Nnoitra reevaluated him. Not cute, hot. Screw the rules, Nnoitra smiled to himself, it's been way too long since I've gotten to really play.

Surprisingly, the boy stopped right in front of him, looking at the water fountain, and then at his watch.

"Um, excuse me," boy asked, turning his warm brown eyes up towards Nnoitra's smokey gray ones.

Love that hair, Nnoitra thought. Oh, he's still looking at me. "Uh, yeah?" Nnoitra responded.

"Did you see a blonde guy here before? Brown eyes, just a little taller than me?" Ichigo asked.

"You...remember Tesla?" Nnoitra asked.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah..." Nnoitra replied. Weird kid. Then again, the kid was moving towards espadahood, so maybe he was a little more on the ball than usual humans. Usually once arrancar were out of that reality, whoever had seen them forgot all about them, since they had been removed from the universe. "He's a...friend of mine."

"I was supposed to meet him here. We go jogging together."

"There was a family emergency. When I told him he ran right off. I guess he forgot about meeting up with you," Nnoitra said. "By the way, my name is Nnoitra. Nnoitra Gilga."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Is everything ok with Tesla? It's nothing serious is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not too serious, but his family lives in..." Nnoitra tried to remember what universe he was in. "Geamainy?"

"Germany?" Ichigo asked, a little confused.

"Ha, yeah," Nnoitra said. "Sorry, Japanese isn't my native language."

"Well, thanks for letting me know what's going on," Ichigo turned to leave.

"Uh, wait!" Nnoitra wasn't about to let the orange-haired kid run off before he had a chance to properly seduce him. "I'm new in town. I wanted to grab some dinner and didn't know where to go."

"What are you in the mood for?" Ichigo asked.

You, Nnoitra thought. Out loud he said, "I'd love to take you out. What do you feel like?"

Ichigo paused. "What, in my workout clothes?"

"Some place casual then," Nnoitra shrugged.

Ichigo didn't answer right away. Nnoitra tried to make his wide smile innocent looking and less predatory.

"Yeah, alright," Ichigo agreed.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra was happy he remembered how to use chopsticks. Ramen was better than he remembered it being. Then again, Nnoitra thought back, I think it was instant ramen that I had before.<p>

"So what's up with the eye patch?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Oh. I lost the eye in a fight. I could get a replacement but I like keeping it the way it is as a reminder."

"Replacement? For your eye? I didn't know that they did that," Ichigo said, slurping down some more noodles.

Nnoitra winched. He wasn't good at pretending to be normal. Oh well, I'm not planning on doing it for long, he thought to himself. "I met a doctor once who wanted to do experimental surgery to restore my eye," Nnoitra lied. "I turned him down though. Even if it would have worked, I think I'm fine this way."

They chatted their way through dinner.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home," Ichigo said.

Nnoitra nodded.

Ichigo waved good-bye and then walked to the corner. "Uh..." Ichigo said awkwardly as he realized that Nnoitra was following him.

"What? Did you really think I was letting you get away?" Nnoitra said, leaning over Ichigo and looking down at him.

"Look, I'm not really ready for a relationship right now. My last boyfriend really messed me up," Ichigo said.

"Aw, who would do that to a cute thing like you?" Nnoitra said with a grin.

Ichigo was irritated by Nnoitra's manner. His eyes narrowed.

He looks even better when he's pissed, Nnoitra thought gleefully.

"Go away," Ichigo told Nnoitra.

"No. What did the guy do to you?"

"He just...disappeared. I have no idea where he went. It's been six months though, so I assume he's just gone forever," Ichigo didn't really know why he was telling this to a stranger.

"Dick."

"Blue haired bastard. We went out for years," Ichigo was now getting mad at someone else in his mind.

"Blue..." Nnoitra was a little shocked. "Er, his name wasn't Grimmjow, was it?"

It was Ichigo's turn to be shocked. "You...know him?"

"Yeah," Nnoitra said. "His duty was over about six months ago, so that makes sense."

"Duty?" Ichigo looked up at him.

"He would've said good-bye if he had thought you'd remember him," Nnoitra mentioned. Inwardly he was going to have to tease Grimmjow. Dating the boy for years? He was just supposed to be observing him. The fact that Nnoitra was planning on doing more than mere observation as well didn't phase him at all. "Where the hell do you live? We've been walking forever," Nnoitra complained.

"If you think I'm leading you to my house, you're crazy," Ichigo said stubbornly.

"Ah, there it is," Nnoitra said, sensing the boy's leftover aura radiating from a set of apartments ahead of them.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Nnoitra had been having fun, but he was tired of playing and wanted to get to business. He picked up Ichigo in his arms and darted towards where he assumed Ichigo lived.

"This one?" he asked, stopping in front of a door.

"Why, don't you already know? You're not much of a stalker," Ichigo said, pushing his way out of Nnoitra's arms.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"What the hell! I locked that door!" Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not locked now," Nnoitra ushered the boy into the room. "Hm, too tiny," he said, looking around one room place. "We'll have to fix that later."

He eyeballed the bed. No way was he going to fit on that tiny pad comfortably. A large sized mattress appeared in its place, supported by a sturdy looking wood frame. He picked up Ichigo, ignoring the boy's fist that went into his jaw, and tossed him onto the bed.

He briefly considered making Ichigo naked, but he decided he rather Ichigo got undressed for him. "Get naked," he ordered the boy, preventing him from getting up with his body.

"No," Ichigo said defiantly. "And how the hell did you change my bed?"

Well shit, he really shouldn't have noticed that, Nnoitra thought. Human memories were very apt at redrawing themselves when necessary. Ichigo should have thought that he always had that bed, and anyone that walked in and saw it (friends or family members for instance) would think the same.

"Can you feel that?" Nnoitra asked curiously, allowing his presence to unwind a little and reach out for Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "What...are you?"

Nnoitra considered his options. "An angel," he said, settling for something that might make sense to the kid.

"Angel?"

"We've been watching you and protecting you," Nnoitra said. "Grimmjow watched you for a long time. I was supposed to watch you next but I sent Tesla ahead of me to keep an eye on you until I got here," he explained.

"Grimmjow wasn't an angel," Ichigo said. "Besides, don't angels have wings?"

Wings? "What kind of wings?" Nnoitra asked.

"I don't know, like giant white bird wings," Ichigo said.

Nnoitra backed off of Ichigo, feeling safe to do so because Ichigo seemed a little too curious to run off just yet. He unbuttoned his shirt and thought for a moment, looking inwardly to find what he wanted. He smiled and large wings unfurled behind him, his wings almost touching either side of Ichigo's studio apartment.

"Wow," Ichigo said, watching the light from the kitchen area shine through Nnoitra's white angel wings.

That look, that's the one I want, Nnoitra thought. That look of awe. Almost like I am a god.

"Close your eyes for a second," Nnoitra said. "You might get dizzy."

Ichigo frowned and didn't close his eyes, but Nnoitra reach forward and covered his eyes with one large hand. Ichigo felt a rushing sensation. Nnoitra removed his hand and Ichigo gasped. They were now in a large modern looking room, a wall of windows along one side overlooking Karakura town, lit up prettily in contrast to the dark blue of the night sky.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"You are the most important person in this world," Nnoitra said. "I'm assigned to watch over you. I like this place better, don't you? You live here now."

"What?"

Nnoitra leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. "Maybe this is just all a dream," Nnoitra told the kid in front of him. "Maybe it's a fantasy," he said, moving greedily along Ichigo's neck.

"Aw," Ichigo moaned.

"Right there, eh?" Nnoitra said, sucking on the extra tender spot.

Ichigo didn't fight Nnoitra taking off his shirt, or his pants.

Fucking tight pants, fucking zipper, Nnoitra thought to himself as his erection was restricted painfully. He left Ichigo alone for a second and took off the pants, not having worn any underwear to remove.

Ichigo was laying on the bed, looking up at Nnoitra with a light blush running across his face, his mouth open slightly as he gasped.

"I'm pretty sure that angels don't have sex," Ichigo said breathily.

"Then I guess I'm not an angel," Nnoitra answered. "But I definitely plan on making you worship me."

"W-what?" Ichigo asked. But he was looking at Nnoitra's naked body with hungry eyes.

"Yeah, just like that," Nnoitra purred. He removed the last piece of clothing that was still keeping Ichigo from him. "Ah, don't cover up," Nnoitra chided Ichigo as Ichigo gasped slightly and tried to curl up to hide his nakedness.

Nnoitra grabbed Ichigo's hand and pushed it back to the bed, Ichigo laying flat on his back now. Nnoitra put a knee between Ichigo's legs to prevent him from squirming away. A brief thought flickered through him, causing his face to momentarily contort in anger. It was bad enough that Grimmjow had already been with his Ichigo, but had...

"Please tell me you were never with Tesla," Nnoitra said to Ichigo intently.

The boy nodded. "No, we're just friends. I told you, I'm not ready for..."

"Too late for that now," Nnoitra said, running a long tongue up Ichigo's stomach, relishing the moan he got for his efforts. "Six months then? Let me make up to you for lost time. I should've been here from the beginning," he said, as he caressed the boy's nipples before tweaking them harshly.

I won, Nnoitra thought to himself, seeing Ichigo's lust filled eyes lock on to him.

"Don't be gentle," Ichigo said.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it," Nnoitra said. "I'm probably going to rip you in two." In all honesty, Nnoitra was at least planning on warming the boy up a little, no sense in ruining the kid after one round when it took around three for Nnoitra to really enjoy him.

Ichigo nodded and then pulled Nnoitra's hand up from where it was holding his down, putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. Nnoitra didn't bother letting him know that he could easily get lube, this was much more enjoyable.

I kind wish he hadn't done that, Nnoitra thought to himself, even as he was feeling the beautiful sensation of Ichigo's tongue on finger tips. I would have loved to see that face choking on my cock. Oh well, it's not like I'm planning on leaving him alone for awhile.

They proceeded in relative silence for a few minutes, aside from Ichigo groaning as Nnoitra began to stretch him with his fingers.

"What the hell!" Ichigo said as Nnoitra pushed a fourth digit into his ass.

"Aw, you can take it," Nnoitra replied. "Or at least you better be able to or you in for a surprise in a minute," he laughed darkly.

Nnoitra decided that Ichigo was ready enough and withdrew his hands. He braced himself against the bed, holding Ichigo into place, and pushed himself into the boy swiftly.

"Aw, damn it! Fuck you!" Ichigo cursed.

Nnoitra just grinned. "What happened to 'don't be gentle'?" he asked.

"I hate you," Ichigo said, gritting his teeth.

"Naw, that part comes tomorrow," Nnoitra said. "Ready yet?"

"What the...NO I'm not ready yet!"

"Aw, ya gonna pout for me?" Nnoitra said.

"Asshole. Just fuck me," Ichigo said, his face definitely in a semi-pout half scowl.

"Absolutely," Nnoitra replied, pulling himself out and then pressing back in with a grunt.

As wonderful as seeing Ichigo's face was, Nnoitra had to close his eyes for a second, just wanting to concentrate on the delicious sensation of the boy closing in around him, the warm heat, the pressure. Ichigo's hands began to pull at his hair and Nnoitra popped open his eye again. Love that expression, Nnoitra thought. He jerked back, completely removing himself from Ichigo. Ichigo glanced at him through half lidded eyes, but before he could say anything, Nnoitra flipped him onto his stomach. Ichigo pushed himself up onto all fours and Nnoitra took a moment to drool over the sight in front of him before delving into Ichigo again with one powerful thrust.

Ichigo's head went back as he practically growled when Nnoitra began to brush against his prostate gland. Nnoitra laughed to hear it and adjusted his angle to hit it harder.

"Nnoitra!" Ichigo called out.

Hearing his name called, Nnoitra's fingers dug into Ichigo's hips. He trust wildly into Ichigo. Ichigo's moans were beginning to sound unsustainable. Nnoitra reached under Ichigo and grabbed his rock hard cock. He could practically feel it pulsing in his hand, and as he began to stroke it in long smooth strokes he could feel Ichigo pressing into him, trusting into his hand.

"One more time," Nnoitra said into Ichigo's ear.

"Nnoitra!" Ichigo cried loudly as he came.

Nnoitra grunted as he felt Ichigo's insides clamp around him, giving in quickly to the urge to let go. His body stiffened as he came, his mouth still at Ichigo's ear in a soundless moan. After a moment he gathered himself enough to pull out of Ichigo, collapsing next to him.

"That definitely hurt too much...and felt too good, to be a dream," Ichigo murmured against Nnoitra chest as Nnoitra pulled him close. He began to doze off.

"Hey, no sleeping yet," Nnoitra said, biting at his ear.

"Tired. Sore. Leave me alone," Ichigo murmured sleepily.

"Ah, I'm sure that you just need a quick soak in the hot tub and you'll be right as rain," Nnoitra said, scooping up the boy and taking him outside.

"I have a hot tub?"

"Well, we do. You don't think I was planning on leaving you alone, did ya?" Nnoitra responded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter will have a little more explanation of what Nnoitra actually is, why he's there, etc. I usually don't jump straight into the "having sex" part of a relationship when I write, but Nnoitra doesn't really seem like the patient type._


	2. The One World  Hueco Mundo

**The One World – Hueco Mundo**

* * *

><p>Nnoitra just had to reach out and give that perfect peach like ass a squeeze. Ichigo groaned slightly and moved away from the pawing hand. "I'm leaving now," Nnoitra said.<p>

"Wah?" Ichigo was still groggy with sleep. He pulled himself up and looked around the foreign room. Still here then, he thought to himself with confusion. What the hell is going on? "I have to get to the bus," Ichigo said. He paused. "Er, where is the shower?" Nnoitra pointed him in the right direction.

Ichigo stopped for a moment when he realized that the outside facing wall of the shower was made of waved glass bricks. He could see the shape and color of the flowers in the garden outside. "Nnoitra! You bastard! What if someone comes into the yard and sees me?" he yelled.

Nnoitra didn't reply so Ichigo stepped in and took a quick shower, surprised to find his normal assortment of body wash, shampoo, etc., all there waiting for him. Even his old ratty toothbrush was in a holder next to the sink. I need to get a new one, Ichigo thought to himself as he brushed, watching himself in the wall sized mirror that lined the bathroom wall.

"Ya don't need to take the bus, you know," Nnoitra said. "I'll get you a car."

"What kind of car?" Ichigo asked.

"Any kind you want. Let's go outside," Nnoitra led him to the large circular driveway that was in front of the house. "Ok, tell me what you want."

"A car."

Nnoitra laughed. "If you're so general you're going to get something weird." A car popped up in front of them.

"Is that...IS THAT A FLYING CAR!" Ichigo shouted in excitement.

"Don't have those here?"

"No," Ichigo looked over it with glee.

"Er, then you probably shouldn't have one. I doubt you know how to drive it," Nnoitra pointed out.

"But...I want one..." Ichigo frowned.

"Adorable," Nnoitra said, running his finger over Ichigo's slight pout. "However, it's a no go. I can put this one in the garage and you can play with it later but you can't just drive it around."

"I can keep it then?" Ichigo grinned.

"Yeah, but you still need to come up with one to drive you to school."

"Where are we anyways?" Ichigo looked around, wondering how to even get to school.

"Hell if I know. On a hill. That's your town down there, right?" Nnoitra pointed.

Ichigo nodded. "Hey, is all of my stuff here? I mean, my clothes and everything is here."

"Yeah, it's all here some place."

"Be right back," Ichigo said, darting inside. It took him awhile to find the stack of magazines but he found what he wanted. "This," he pointed to an article as he got outside again.

"Sure thing," Nnoitra replied, the car Ichigo pointed to showing up in the drive. "Looks nice," he commented.

"Ha ha ha!" Ichigo laughed, hugging the car. "It's a Maybach Excelero. Well, THE Maybach Excelero. It's a 650 million yen car. God it's gorgeous."

"Is 650 million yen a lot?" Nnoitra wondered.

"Um, yeah. About eight million dollars. Wait, where are you from again?" Ichigo asked.

"Um...heaven?" Nnoitra answered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm from some random piece of crap world, but I live in Hueco Mundo, The One World," Nnoitra explained. "It's not really the one world, but it is the most stabilized of the worlds, it's where we angels all live and work from."

"So...you're an alien? Or still an angel? Or an alien angel?"

"Er, you needed to get to school, right?"

"Yeah, I go to the town college. I want to transfer later, but didn't want to leave the place quite yet," Ichigo explained.

"Ok, so here's how it's going to work. Everything I've done here, everyone already knows about. They'll all make a reason for it in their head, reaching into the collective unconsciousness for answers. Do you understand?"

"Uh..." Ichigo said.

"What I mean is that you won't have to come up with lies, they will already have an explanation. Now, I have to go back to Hueco Mundo, but I should be back later tonight, 'k?" Nnoitra asked.

"Sure," Ichigo nodded.

Nnoitra left through a gargantua, leaving Ichigo gaping behind him.

"Wow," Ichigo said, reaching over to where the portal had already closed, feeling nothing. He grinned back at his car and got in. His eyes rolled back in his head as he started the car. I swear I'm fucking turned on by this car, Ichigo thought to himself. He smiled to himself, I definitely need to have sex in this car later, like tonight.

_Are you really just being so accepting of things?_ His mind queried.

I've always felt different, at least this way is a good different and not a bad different, he countered.

_Unless you've just gone crazy._

If I've gone crazy, at least I did it right, Ichigo thought with a wide smile as he tore through town.

* * *

><p>"Is that your new car! I'm so jealous!" Rukia squealed as Ichigo parked in front of the school, miraculously finding great parking.<p>

"Seriously. Who the hell do I have to sleep with to get one?" Renji said, eyeballing the car with open envy.

"You know you're not supposed to bilk your sugar daddy too hard," Uryu said. "Or he'll dry up."

"I really hope that's a joke," Ichigo replied. "Besides, what the hell kind of advice is that? Are you talking from personal experience?"

"Of course not," Uryu answered, adjusting his glasses with irritation.

"When do we get to meet him, Ichigo?" Orihime asked. "Or is he still away on a business trip?"

"Uh...he's supposed to be back soon..." Ichigo hedged. "Maybe when he gets back I'll invite everyone over or something."

"Why don't you just bring him to my party this weekend?" Rukia asked.

"Party?"

"You know, my BIRTHDAY party," Rukia said, her hands on her hips as she glared at Ichigo.

"Ha ha! Of course that party! Yeah, I'll invite him if he's here."

"OH MY GOD ICHIGO IS THAT YOUR CAR!" Keigo's voice came loudly from the distance.

"I hope your scotch-guarded the thing because Keigo is going to drool all over it," Renji joked semi-seriously.

* * *

><p>"Ridiculous," Ulquiorra said as Nnoitra joined them in the viewing room. Massive structures of screens filled the large room, displaying different worlds, read outs going across some of them. "You've done more damage in a twenty-four hour period than Grimmjow did in years."<p>

"So what?" Nnoitra shrugged.

"You are speeding up the event horizon by your chaotic actions."

"Bullshit. I ain't too smart but you can't speed up an event horizon, or if you can, no one can tell. Besides, who cares? If we all collapse into a singularity it's not like we'll notice, it'll just be lights out and maybe everything will finally be less annoying and a lot more quiet," Nnoitra scoffed.

"Don't speak of the end of all universes so lightly, Nnoitra," came a voice from behind them.

"I was just saying that it doesn't really matter one way or another, Lord Aizen," Nnoitra amended. "We can't change fate."

"Well, we can choose fate," Aizen said with a small smile.

"Very true," Gin said from next to him.

"Did ya two want anything?" Nnoitra asked, forcing himself to not glare at Gin, who always made his slightly angry for some reason. The bastard always acts like he's one step ahead of me. He's worse than Aizen, because at least Aizen is quietly smug about it, that I can ignore, Nnoitra thought. I hate both the bastards though. But if I had to choose just _one_ to kill...

"Thinking about killing me again?" Gin smiled widely, the colors of his eyes invisible through the slant of his eyelids.

"It was fun last time, what can I say?" Nnoitra said.

"I was a kid," Gin replied. "At least the couple of dozen of times I killed you, you were grown."

"You were a teen, close enough," Nnoitra told the man in front of him. "Besides, doesn't it just help the cause to kill off the extras? It's not like you wanted him around anyways. You would have had to kill him yourself otherwise."

"Granted," Gin admitted.

"You have already become involved with the boy," Aizen said.

"Grimmjow did before me, so I don't see how it matters," Nnoitra defended himself.

"I at least waited to get to know him. You bedded him in a day," Grimmjow's voice came from the doorway.

"I work quicker than you," Nnoitra said. "Or maybe he just likes me better."

"I didn't fucking use magic to make a whole new world for him," Grimmjow growled.

"Please don't refer to this as magic," Tosen said, speaking up finally from his seat next to Ulquiorra.

"It would be magic to the kid is my point," Grimmjow said.

"I told him I was an angel," Nnoitra told them with a laugh.

"An angel?" Ulquiorra considered. "If anything we're closer to the opposite."

"Whatever. Both are bullshit."

"The human mind makes truth into myth, why not assume that we are the demons and angels of religion and myth?" Aizen stated.

"Not me, I'm claiming demi-god," Gin said. "Demon or angel is too rigid a role."

"And Grimmjow here is just a big kitty," said Nnoitra. "You can be the god of cats."

"Fucking shut up."

"I'm the observer right now, do ya want me to give you ears and a tail?" Nnoitra threatened.

"You wouldn't fucking dare," Grimmjow said angrily.

Nnoitra got a far away look in his eye, but then stopped when Aizen placed his hand on his shoulder. "Not in The One World, Nnoitra," he said.

"Well then, if you ever come to visit Ichigo, be well aware that you'll do so with a long blue tail and adorably fluffy ears," Nnoitra told the man who was grimacing at him.

"I can't believe he remembers me," Grimmjow said with a small sigh.

"He missed you too. Too bad for you, it's too late now that I'm in the picture," Nnoitra gave a cruel smile.

"You bastard, I lo..."

"Loved him? I really hope that's not what you were going to say," Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow looked at the group of people are him, as if he had forgotten their presence. "No," he said quietly. "But when he's finalized himself, when he's an espada, he's going to be mine."

"I doubt that," Nnoitra told him.

"Enough," Aizen said. "Give us the report on Ichigo Kurosaki's progress."

* * *

><p>Ichigo thought it was truly bizarre that everyone knew about his supposed really rich American businessmen boyfriend, his new address, and loved his car without thinking how impossible it would have been for him to get it even with a really rich boyfriend.<p>

Coming home, he expected the whole place to not be there, or to dissolve under his hands as he opened the door. But it was all there, all solid.

So, Grimmjow was whatever Nnoitra is, and so was Tesla. But the didn't do any of this stuff. Or did they? He remembered Tesla fixing a flat on his bike without any tools or a spare tire, and Grimmjow had fixed Ichigo's broken arm that one time. Grimmjow claimed that it wasn't really broken, but Ichigo had broken bones before, he knew the second he heard that crack that he was going to be a cast for a long time.

He's not here, Ichigo thought. I know that even though I haven't looked throughout the house. I can sense him ever since he did that weird thing in my apartment. It's almost like a scent, a sense that I can't really control.

Is he not going to come back? What if he's like Grimmjow? Should it even matter to me, I've only known him a day or so.

It does matter. There's something about him that I'm drawn to, Ichigo argued with himself. I was drawn to Grimmjow and Tesla as well, but not as strongly. I'm even feeling myself reach out for him now, trying to make him feel me like I felt him, his aura or whatever you'd call it.

"Mmm," he heard a voice behind him. He tried to whirl around but felt long arms holding him in place, as Nnoitra hugged him from the back. "Are you trying to make yourself more tasty for me?" Nnoitra whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear.

"I...was trying to draw you, yes," Ichigo admitted.

"I wouldn't feel you from where I was, but it's still nice to know that you tried," Nnoitra said, kissing Ichigo's neck. "By the way, Tesla has offered to be here as our...servant? Man servant? Butler? Chef? Maid? Whatever you want to call it; but I'm holding off on that for now because I want to be able to take you whenever I want and not have you worry about silly things like Tesla walking in on us."

"He's coming back?"

"Well, I'll sometimes have to go, and I wouldn't want ya to be lonely," Nnoitra said. Or open to Grimmjow's advances, he added to himself. Or open to attack from another developing espada. "So we're gonna make sure someone's with you all the time."

"That's nice. I like having him around," Ichigo stated. "Plus I'm a crummy cook."

"He's good at cooking," Nnoitra admitted.

"Oh, my friends want to meet you. There's a party this weekend. Can you come?" Ichigo asked. "Or...I mean...you don't have to."

"Naw, I'll come. I'm sure you'll want to talk to me about them sometimes, might as well match a face with a name," Nnoitra said, feeling magnanimous. He didn't really care about Ichigo's friends, but he might as well check up on them and make sure that they were ok.

"Ah," Ichigo moaned, feeling Nnoitra's finger delve into his pants. "Wait," he said.

Nnoitra growled behind him.

"I ah...wanted to go to the car," Ichigo said, blushing.

"Car?"

"I wanted you...to fuck me on the hood of the car..." Ichigo got out.

"Kinky bitch," Nnoitra said, easily scooping Ichigo up in his arms. "Let's do it. I guess I should set up a privacy gate." One the one hand, Nnoitra loved the idea of someone seeing him hammer Ichigo, but on the other hand, he didn't want anyone to see his Ichigo naked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Go ahead a look up that sexy car if you want to. So nice..._


End file.
